Torio No Egao xXThe Smiles of a TrioXx
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: Heir to the Shinigami name... meet the Thompson Sisters.
1. Complicated

Torio No Egao xXThe Smiles of a TrioXx Chapter 1- Complicated

He stared into the faces of the girls, momentarily feeling bad for them. Here they were, covered in grime, one of them smoking-though she didn't look a day over 15-and a look of mixed fear and agressiveness in their blue eyes. Death the Kid, heir to the Shinigami name, held out his hand to the girl with the shorter hair, looking up into her shocked face. He introduced himself in a short, but formal way, "Hello, my name is Death the Kid. I am a shinigami, in need of a weapon."

The sky blue-eyed girl stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before reluctantly taking it in hers. The shinigami placed his other hand on top of the girl's, and shook it slightly, but didn't let go. "But, you two... You're something special. You can both turn into weapons. This is what I need-symmetry. It would so please me if you were to agree to join me and accept me as your meister." He was looking at them with calm eyes that had a secret plea behind them. Yes, he did want symmetry, it mattered most to him. But, there was something else within his request for partners. He was terribly, awfully, alone. All he wanted was for someone to enjoy all of the luxuries he had all to himself with him. He had been cooped up in his solitary lifestyle for too long, and thought it about time for a change. He just hoped that these girls would save him.

Liz Thompson stared at this veritable brat, a dubious look crossing her face now. She and her sister Patti had just been happily raiding a couple of cops when this boy approached them. And now he was holding her sister's hand in his, asking them to join him. Her first thought of course was, 'What, is this kid crazy or something?' But she started picking up on the fact that he was a shinigami. Bound to have tons of money. More than enough for both Patti and herself. She forced a smile, replying, "That would be amazing! Oh, sis, he's rescued us from this terrible life we've been living!" She made it sound real, meaning to fake this, but deep inside her she knew she actually meant it. Day after day, dark alleyways, having to scrounge for food and money, feared by all, beaten by none, but trapped in a life of eternal solitude. This boy might actually be able to help them.

Patti Thompson looked down at this strange little guy, confused. He was very silly looking, dressed in that suit and those shiny shoes, especially in this part of the city, and Patti thought that he was acting very grown-up for such a small guy. She had to fight back a giggle as he grasped her hand in his two, cold hands. And they were so cold, she shivered a bit. Then she momentarily glanced at her sister, Liz, smiling a small grin. She knew that Liz was thinking greedy thoughts, but inside, Patti felt as if she needed to join this shinigami to look out for her big sister, to help her. She knew that Liz had a rough time out here, even though she didn't express it, and now her big sis needed comfort, and there was plenty of that in a partnership. Patti smiled at Death the Kid and nodded quickly, giggling.

And with that, the three teens, lost and alone in the world, found each other.


	2. Making History

Torio No Egao xXThe Smiles of a TrioXx Chapter 2- Making History

Shinigami was surprised to see his son entering the Death Room, and even more surprised when he realized that he was entering with two girls. "Well, what's going on here?" Death said, looking at the two females in turn. One of them had short blonde hair, that stuck out in every direction underneath her chin. She had bright blue eyes that darted back and forth, looking at the room in amazement. The other was taller than the first, and had dirty blonde-so dark that it was almost brown-hair that was straight all the way down to the girl's waist. She had dark blue eyes, and they were lazily fixated on Shinigami as she blew smoke into the air with her cigarette.

"Chichiue, I've come to make a request," Death the Kid began, looking up into his father's face-or rather mask, as it was. The young shinigami was ignoring the way his father was looking at the girls-as if they were aliens. "You know how I've been in need of a partner, right? Well, I found these two," He swept his arms dramatically to the side, walking off to his left. He placed a hand on each of their backs, pushing them forward. "Be nice for my father," He whispered as he shoved them. The girls almost fell on their faces with the force of his hands, but they regained their balance, smiling up at Shinigami. "And look," Kid continued, moving to stand between them. "Transform," He whispered again. The two girls disappeared into flashes of pink light and landed in the young shinigami's hands, becoming guns instantly. The boy held them in an awkward upside-down way. "Symmetry." Kid proclaimed proudly, flashing his most winning smile at his father.

"Kid, these are Death Scythes?" Shinigami's voice was doubtful.

"No, but-" The boy started, but his father cut in.

"Son, you know how it works. When you're a shinigami, you must let the meisters of Shibusen create a weapon for you. This is two weapons, Kid. Twice as many souls need to be collected, you know that." Death was concerned for his son.

"I understand, father, but-and no offense to your students-they won't be able to make a Death Scythe that is fitted to my precise needs. I'll make them myself." The young shinigami replied stubbornly, eyebrows furrowed.

There was a pause, and Shinigami sighed. "Well, I can only send you off and wish you the best of luck, I suppose," He said, reaching out to put his large hands on the boy's shoulders. "You can start collecting souls tomorrow, Kid. Come see me for the mission."

The boy's eyes sparkled and he nodded eagerly, waving for his new partners to follow him. "And Kid," Shinigami said, making the boy stop and turn around, letting the girls file out of the Death Room before him. Death waited until the weapons had gone, "I'm very proud of you."

Kid nodded again, turned, paused for a moment, then spun and ran back to embrace his father for a short moment before leaving with a hurried "Arigatou, Chichiue." 


End file.
